


From insect to pet

by Kurerufox



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Torture, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Holoform Sex (Transformers), Human Experimentation, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Kidnapping, Lennox is Megatron's pet, Naked Lennox, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Prisoner of War, Restraints, Sexual Experimentation, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird relationship building, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Megatron gets his hands on Major William Lennox, an insect that has attracted his interest with time, with his survival skills and combat abilities, with his ability to be a solid and persisting annoyance, in spite of his ridiculous size.A human worthy of his interest? The mech needs to study that further.He will experiment pain and pleasure on this one. He's eager to see how he reacts. He might keep him as a pet if he likes it.---Not canon compliant, Megatron's still alive and kicking!Fic happening when the Colonel has turned to a Major, because I like him with grizzled hair and black uniform.-Mind the tags-
Relationships: William Lennox/Megatron
Kudos: 13





	From insect to pet

William Lennox woke up with a headache, lights blinding him, he tried to move but soon realised he was bound to a table, one that felt cold on his naked skin, yes, he was completely naked. Shit! Panic started rising in him. His wrists, ankles, knees, waist and elbows were held down tight by metal too. He tried to look around and realised he also had a metal restrain around his neck. Thankfully it wasn't too tight, so he could see his body and the vast hangar around him.

Suddenly a big shape emerged in the blinding light above him, shadowing Will's face from the brightness, large features appeared, a scarred face made of metal, he gasped as he realised who it was.

-"You... Decepticreep... What am I doing here?" The huge mech leant closer to him, his red optics squinting to focus on the smaller man's features.

-"You passed out as I squeezed too tight." Replied Megatron scoffing.

-"Why am I tied to a table you piece of metal junk?" Lennox was doing his best to sound more angry than scared, but he knew the mech could read his vital signs, knew his heart was racing like an Afghan hound. The mech replied:

-"I'm curious to know what you're made of William Lennox..." He placed the tip of a claw on the human's stomach and continued. "Until recently you were a mere insect to me, but I've grown accustomed to seeing you around the battlefields. Always managing to step away unharmed, mostly, killing my soldiers, who are giants compared to you. I have to admit it made me curious about you. And fate made you bump into me. I am pleased."

Will suddenly felt worried about his situation, had anyone noticed he was missing? He could remember literally bumping into the Decepticon on the battlefield while he was running from fire, he had been separated from his unit and had taken a detour to avoid the enemy, off the map, so to speak. He could remember trying to run away, hearing the mech's scoff, and then a metal wall landing in front of him, closing around him, grasping him before he could react, squeezing him until he could not breathe any more, and passed out. Now he was here, in his Adams clothes, talking to one of his worst enemy, strapped on a table, at his mercy. And he wanted to know what he was made of? That sounded ominous. He needed to make things easier for himself, fast, he said:

-"Well good news is, you don't have to tie me up on a table to know what I'm made of, I'm human. Made just like the others, so all you have to do is look at human anatomy on the internet. You know that...ngh..." Lennox stopped talking, the mech was pressing his claw down on his stomach and it was starting to get painful as well as worrying. "St...stop, it hurts!" He said gasping.

-"Pain is a different experience for you than it is for me pet, you need to tell me how much it hurts so I can assess it, and make a note in my database about what makes you unique."

-"Okay! S..stop, let m...me talk f..for a minute!" Megatron tilted his head to the side. He released his pressure and looked at Lennox questioningly.

-"Talk pet."

-"First, stop calling me that. Second, pain... okay, you wanna see how much I can handle? Is that it? Because let me tell you, I can't handle much pain, I'm not a super soldier like you see in the movies, I run away from pain, avoid it as much as possible. So... there you go." The mech snarled and started pressing his claw into his skin again, William whimpered. "We need a scale!" That caught the mech's interest. "From one, low, to ten, high... too high." He said that last part to himself, shivering. "We need a safeword too!"

-"What is that?"

-"A word I can say when it's too much and I need you to stop." Megatron scoffed.

-"No need, I'll be the judge of that."

-"You won't be able to know when you break me mentally. It won't appear on your scans, that shit happens inside my mind." The mech frowned, but he seemed more interested than angry, Lennox continued: "There's only so much physical pain the human body can handle before the mind... goes off-line so to speak." He tried using terms the bot would understand. "And it can become permanent, then all you would have is a breathing vegetable instead of me. Experiment failed." The mech wasn't looking convinced, Will felt distraught. "Please..." He said, begging was a last resort he was willing to use, he needed a way to stop whatever was gonna be inflicted upon him if he could. Megatron seemed to be interested in his participation, so he was gonna try and make the most of it. "I'm willing to cooperate if you let me have a safe word." The mech's frown grew darker and Will shivered in spite of himself. "If you don't, I'll keep my mouth shut and you won't be able to assess me in any way, until it's too late and you've done too much damage. I'll die before you get anything from me." The mech growled and leant closer to him. He grinned as he said:

-"I don't have to do anything for your comfort little one, I've studied enough humans to determinate how much is too much. But I can tell by your readings that this safe word is important to you. I'll let you have it, by pure behavioural interest. I'm curious to see when you're gonna use it now." Lennox whimpered softly, realising that in some way, he had just given the monster authorisation to go over ten on his little scale.

-"Why do you have to do this? I mean, that's not how you're gonna know what makes me me."

-"You don't even know what I'm gonna do to you."

-"Well, I'm butt-naked and strapped to a table, you're talking about experimenting on pain. So... Yeah, I don't see how this could help understand me, because like I said, I'm not good at dealing with pain, so..."

-"You'll see, maybe." Said Megatron as he pressed the tip of his claw swiftly into William's belly, cutting open the skin. Lennox yelled, gasped and managed to say:

-"Fuck! A little warning next time?"

-"How much?"

-"What? I don't know just say something before you do it!"

-"I meant on the scale." Megatron looked amused. Amused, smug bastard, he was grinning at Will's face, at his pain.

-"Shit. You son of a bitch. That's a... a six, maybe a seven, it fucking hurts, it's quite deep isn't it?" He looked down at his body, slightly shivering in apprehension. "I thought you were gonna rip me open for a second. Don't you have smaller instruments you can use? I mean, you've noticed I'm much smaller than you, right?" The mech snarled, but he actually liked the human's ranting and bad language. Found it amusing.

-"My size scares you?" Lennox scoffed.

-"You could crush me with that finger alone. Of course I'm fucking scared of watching your over-sized digits, no, claws, poking at me. Especially when we haven't settled on a safeword yet."

-"Then pick one." Ironhide was the first name to pop to Will's mind, but he feared that might, would definitely, betray his attachment to the bot.

-"Red." He said instead.

-"Fine, red it is."

-"And you will stop completely whatever you are doing when you hear it? Yes?" The mech did not reply right away, Lennox frowned. "Come on, you're the one in control here, I get it." He pointed his nose at his body on the table, making a face. "I'm at your mercy, just give me that... Please."

-"You will use it only when you're on the brink of sensory overload, yes?"

-"Yes."

-"If you try to trick me, Major Lennox, I will know it and disregard our agreement."

-"I understand... Thank you." Lennox realised he had almost sobbed. He was cold, hungry and thirsty. "Wait, one more thing... or two."

-"What?!" Groaned Megatron, venting air by the sides of his helmet.

-"You know about blood-loss right? I mean, you know a human can only loose so much blood before it's irreversible. Deadly. And also basics like Food and hydration, we need to stay hydrated to be... in good shape... So, can I have some water please?"

-"Sure." The reply came so fast that it left Will wary. Suddenly, cold water landed on his face, a bucket full of it. He gasped and coughed.

-"Son of a bitch!" He coughed some more before squirming on the table because he could feel Megatron's claw poking at his belly again.

-"I'm gonna open you up now." Said the mech, a little warning, as demanded.

-"What? No!!!" Too late. Will felt his flesh being cut open from his lower belly up to his ribcage. He gasped, torn in pain, eyes wide open, head yanked back against the hard metal, unable to speak. The mech stopped when he noticed his pet's vitals spike, heartbeat increasing dangerously fast.

-"How much?" He asked nonchalantly. When the human did not answer after a few more seconds, he leant closer to him to observe. His body was shivering, he was gaping silently, and his eyes looked dazed, tears in them. Then they caught his optics and focused on him.

-"Red." Said the insect in a whisper before passing out, his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

-"Huh." Megatron felt annoyed, the pet was right, he needed smaller instruments or he was going to break him too fast. He did not mind breaking him permanently, he just wanted to make sure he would have some fun with it for a while first. Like a cat with a mouse.

__

The next time Lennox woke up, he was in a world of pain, still tied to the cold table, thirsty, hungry and freezing. He feared moving or looking at his belly, it felt numb, as did his legs.

-"Shit..." He said in an exhale before raising his head to look down. He was still wide open, his insides showing through a thin layer of something translucent, blood all over the place, he whined and shivered. "No... nonono..." He sobbed, the idea of dying like this was making him feel sick. It was a useless death, after all his time facing the Grim Reaper on battlefields, this was just sad. Or maybe he deserved it? Why wasn't anyone coming to his rescue? Where were they? Where was Ironhide?

-"You're awake. Good." Will jolted and turned his gaze towards the mech.

-"Please, you... can't le...leave me o..open... like this..." He struggled to talk.

-"Why not? You don't like the sight of your entrails?" Chuckled the bastard. Will wanted to kill him or maybe just die, he wasn't sure which. "I've used the time your little nap gave me to do some more research. I'm going to work with lasers now. It will be much more precise."

-"Lasers? No no, I mean... what for? You can't..." He had to stop talking to breathe, his vision was spinning violently. He let his head drop back on the table, exhaling shakily.

-"Your vitals are acting strange. What are you experiencing right now?" To his own surprise, Will actually replied in one strike:

-"My head is spinning and I can't see properly any more. You have to close me back. I think I'm in shock or something... Red... please... red..." The insect passed out again.

Megatron clenched his teeth. This was getting annoying. More research on the internet led him to drugs, a quick trip to a hospital gave him what he needed, as well as two doctors and a nurse, just to make sure his experiment would survive. The new prisoners looked worried when they saw Lennox bound to the table and guts open, before they expertly cleaned his wound and put in stitches. The mech closed the wound with one of his medical lasers, to avoid any ugly scarring. The humans looked baffled when they saw the result. They hooked an IV in the Major's arm and machines that the mech had deemed interesting so they could watch his vitals.

-"His survival is your survival. If he dies, you die. Keep him alive." Said the mech to the three insects who all nodded warily. "Don't bother trying to escape, I have watch-dogs." The snarl he made was enough to convince them.

__

This time, when Lennox woke up, he wasn't in pain any more, he smiled blissfully, tried to move but he was still bound to the table, still naked. He had a simple mark on his belly now... no guts, just plain skin, albeit a little reddened in a line going up. It looked... too normal.

-"What the fuck?"

-"He made us sew you back, then he used some kind of laser on you to avoid scarring, he said." It was a human's voice, Lennox turned his head to look.

-"Who... who are you?"

-"Doctors and a nurse. That thing came to our hospital and grabbed us. Said we had to keep you alive." Said another voice.

-"Can you move? I can't see you." Said Lennox. Three people stepped in his line of sight. That's when he noticed the IV making him feel so good. "I'm Major William Lennox, I'm part of an international task force that deals with the threat that these machines represent. You have to help me get out of these restraints. We need to leave this place."

-"That's not gonna happen, pet." The cold voice made William shiver. "Out of the way insects!" The three humans crawled back to wherever they had been hiding.

-"Megatron." Said the Major. "Can't we just talk? I mean, if you truly want to know me, that's the way to do it. You know, talk, exchange, you Decepticons do communicate don't you?" The mech leant on him and he closed his mouth, there was something in the beast's eyes today. "What? did I say...ngh..." A sharp pain made Lennox's body try to curl on its left side. A claw was scratching his ribcage from down up.

-"Silence pet, I'm not in the mood for your blabbering. Just endure and give me numbers."

-"Three, no four!" Said the human as the claw scratched his skin back up the other way, passing on the already sensitised skin a second time. When the mech went back down again, Will said:

-"Alright, five, but I can tell you it's just gonna hurt more and more until I start bleeding, so you can stop nnngh aah! Fuck! Eight!" The thin tip of the claw had pierced the skin and slid alongside his ribs, Will was seeing stars, he looked down at the damage and exhaled letting his head fall back. The mech took his claw out, moved and Will stiffened in apprehension. "You sick piece of hardware..." Said Lennox looking at the mech reaching to his feet. "Shit... no... feet are sensit..." He screamed at the intensity of the pain as the claw pierced through his feet's skin, then he gaped and Megatron stopped, the human's vitals were going wild again.

-"How much?" He asked, Lennox whimpered, his body shivering, breath uneven.

-"Fuck... you! That... fucking hurts!" His head was spinning and the stars dancing before his eyes had multiplied. "What... did you do? Shit..." The man whined in pain.

-"How much?"

-"We're close to red here... feet are _very_ sensitive." Lennox wondered if he should have said that because the mech smirked.

-"Good to know." He slid a finger along the inside of Lennox's left foot, the one that wasn't cut open, and watched him squirm in his restraints.

-"St..stop youf... fucki... aahahah! Shit, stop..." Megatron was surprised, he could tell from his readings that the human was hedging but... not from pain, more like a strange kind of discomfort maybe, he had a smile on his lips and was shivering like the mech had previously observed on humans during sexual intercourse.

-"Interesting." He stopped and noted that Lennox was out of breath. "What did you just experienced pet?"

-"Tickles... that's... what this was. It tickles Megatron... Shit, d'you even know what that means?" The pet wasn't teasing, he seemed genuinely interested in knowing, so the mech answered:

-"I can experience tickles too. My body plates might seem like plain metal to you, but they're not. They're part of me, and as such, I can feel every inch of them. The difference between us being that I can chose to open or close those inputs, thus getting the information, sensation in that case, or not."

-"Huh." The insect looked a bit mesmerised. "And can you... laugh? I mean, if someone tickled you, which I imagine, doesn't happen very often. Would you laugh, like we humans do? Or do you also control the output of these sensations?" The mech tilted his head.

-"Why the sudden interest William?"

-"What? I'm just curious. It's not like I'm gonna be able to share that intel with anyone anyway, is it?" The pet pointed at his restraints for emphasis.

-"You're mine, you might as well get to know me a bit better." Said the tyrant and Lennox felt his heart tightening. "Yes I can laugh. And yes I can also control the output if I desire to."

-" _If you desire to_ , meaning that you can also let go sometimes? I mean, you look so in control all the time, so strong and powerful. It's hard for me to picture you laughing." Lennox knew he was walking on thin ice, taking the conversation to faked praises. Indeed something must have shown because the mech moved and picked up a scalpel.

-"Let's move on." He said. The already too usual shit went on until William passed out again, whimpering and wondering how many days he had been here, and how much longer he was gonna be able to handle all this. He started having nightmares.

Days passed, Megatron found new ways to inflict pain on his pet and took notes of his reactions, of the changes in his behaviour. The doctors were making sure the Major stayed in good shape, preparing food for him, giving him drugs and vitamins alike, but mostly healing his wounds, all with Megatron's lasers to help fastening the healing process. Lennox was being experimented on twice as much as the average lab-rat, thanks to the top-notch organisation the mech had in place. Efficiency at its most horrific, had thought the human at some point.

In a short time, Megatron had read all of humanity's research on the subject of pain, as well as behavioural studies, social studies, psychology, psychiatry, all he could put his hands on. He was now finding himself more interested in studying his pet, than in fighting or being the Lord of this planet. He found William Lennox incredibly fascinating. He was more resilient than any insect he had ever played with on this planet (there had been many) and had a true warrior's spirit. A part of the mech was starting to want to keep this worthy spoils of war. Owning Lennox, having him obey him, would surely show his adversaries his power.

__

More days had passed, William was on the familiar table when he suddenly felt sad and lonely, like his heart was about to break into pieces, he could not remember his daughter's face or his wife's touch. All he had was pain, day after day, enduring, like a good soldier, but he was loosing hope.

-"Touch me please... I can't... I need..." Lennox whimpered quietly. "The only physical contact I have is... pain... please I need you to... touch me... Nothing sensual or anything..." He whined quietly. "I just need... a touch that's not painful... please..." Pleaded William to the doctor checking his IV. "Please..." The man took pity and put a comforting hand on the Major's shoulder.

-"I'm sorry." Said the man, Will sobbed quietly, he could not believe how touched-starved he was, how cold he felt deep down his bones. He was starting to loose his grip on reality, days had passed, more likely weeks, maybe even a month? He wasn't sure any more.

He spent most of his time on the table, being tortured and giving numbers on the agreed scale. Hitting the red too often, Megatron was an eager son of a bitch, a name Will had called him more than once. He lived in an endless loop of pain and healing back, which proved to be just as painful sometimes, he even gave numbers on the healing processes sometimes, Megatron taking notes.

It was starting to take its toll on him, even his personal doctors had expressed some concern for his well-being, psychologically speaking. Megatron had taken note of their remarks, nothing more apparently. Until that moment.

-"Do not touch my pet, doctor!" The stern voice made the doc move his hand faster than light.

-"I'm sorry!" He said.

-"I'm the only one who will touch him, the way he needs it." Stated the mech. "You go back with the others."

-"Yes." The man left in a hurry.

-"Now pet, I heard you begging for a softer touch?"

-"N...no. Please my Lord..." Said quietly William, fearing what the mech might do. Getting pain from him was one thing, getting something else felt ominous, at best. The metal restraints opened and Megatron easily slid three claws under Will's body to take him in his hand. The Major was used to being handled by the mech now, he just laid limply in his palm, waiting for the pain... or whatever else his lord had in mind. Yes, he had started referring to the mech as his lord. He couldn't remember when or why, he just did.

-"I'm gonna start a new entry in my research on you William Lennox... Pleasure." The human's eyes widened.

-"No! No you... can't do that... no... I won't participate." He said, standing on wobbly legs in the mech's hand. "I won't give you any numbers." Megatron leant, moving his face closer.

-"Yes you will, because you will want me to give you a safeword..." Replied the mech with a smirk. "The things I've seen on the internet, I believe you call it porn? I especially liked hardcore and triple penetrations..." He growled lowly, enjoying the readings his pet was giving in response to his teasing. "A whole world of pleasures to experiment on you." Lennox shivered, shaking his head no, holding his arms around his chest protectively, looking like a rabbit in the headlights.

-"No... you fucking... sick bastard..." His voice quivered. He felt sobs threatening to burst out of him. He was on the brink of tears and so distraught. He jumped when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "What the..." He turned around and found himself face to face with something that looked like a man, a hologram, made of red and orange light. Megatron's holoform was made of hard-light... it was actually tangible, touching him. Shit! He and Ironhide had talked about it, the Autobot could remember seeing a few bots with that ability, back in the days on Cybertron. They were thinking about trying to make it happen for Hide, and apparently Megatron knew just how to do that. Shit! A whole new world of worries blossomed in William's mind, making his skin crawl. He stepped backwards, glaring at the holoform.

-"I took into account your fear of my size compared to yours, and improved my holoform to make it more useful. That way, I can be at your level to experiment." Said the glowing red man. His lips moving in sync with the speech, his eyes looking at Lennox intently.

-"Okay..." Replied Will unsettled, Megatron's avatar smiled tenderly, mimicking perfectly a human's emotion. It unsettled Lennox even more. He was afraid to ask _now what?_ The man before him making him more self-conscious of his naked body. He slid a hand to his crotch to protect it, but before he could reach it, the holoform's warm hand stopped him.

-"Don't cover your penis, I want to see it getting erect with arousal." Said the mech with a look on his holoform's face that Lennox could not decipher, he whimpered quietly, this wasn't happening. Megatron wanted to see him getting a hard-on?

-"Shit..." Lennox gasped as the holoform grabbed him and swiftly pinned him, face first, on one of the giant digits behind them, making him spread his legs and bend down slightly. Before he could understand what was happening to him, a warm, human-sized finger easily pushed its way inside his arsehole. He gasped and had to take a breath, more like three, to be able to voice his protest.

-"I haven't... agreed to any of this! S..stop!"

-"Then do it, agree and I will give you your safeword." The mech's holoform was holding him tight, there was no way he could escape this. When the digit inside him started sliding back and forth, he mewled. Suddenly realising he needed a release, he needed to come, to feel good, something else than pain, even if he had to endure having Megatron giving it to him. He was on hedge and needed to play it safe, he took a breath.

-"Okay." He said. "And I'm keeping Red as my safeword."

-"Good pet." Whispered the holoform to his ear, making him shiver. "Don't worry, I've watched tutorials on how to do this, William. I'm not gonna hurt you. Not today."

Hearing his name in Megatron's mouth made Lennox feel weird, the mech mostly called him insect or pet. The mech moved his other hand from Will's shoulder to his flaccid penis and grabbed it softly. The human let out a moan. The first moan that sounded different to the mech's sensitive audio-sensors. "You like this? How much?" Lennox gasped, remembering he actually had to give notes, numbers, to the mech. This was an experiment and his head was already starting to spin lightly.

-"I'd say five if... mhh, you're ref... ferring to the ha...hand job... shit..." This was going to be harder than with pain. "Go easy on my arse... please... I'm... a virgin on thaaahh... that side... shit..." He panted, he needed to say more. "I'm not go... gonna be a... aah... able to... talk as much.. while we... do this... you know?" He said looking at the holoform's eyes intently, frowning because he had to concentrate. "People... usually d..don't talk d..during sex." Then he was panting harder, because the mech had added a second finger in his hole, Will could tell he was being well-lubed because he could feel something drip along his inner thighs. "Shit..." He whined. He was struggling with his body's needs and his hate of the mech, not wanting to get pleasure from him.

-"Spread your legs wider." Said his Lord. Lennox complied. The fingers slid deeper inside him and he moaned anew.

-"Oh fuck... s...six, no seven... that's good... No...don't stop..." Whined his pet as Megatron made his holoform withdraw its fingers. He wanted to make his avatar penetrate the man, he could adjust the size of its genitals inch by inch instead of using fake fingers. A fake-cock seemed more bestial and the mech wanted to make the experiment as close to reality as possible for himself. He linked his holoform's sensory systems to his central processor and entered his hard-light puppet like a second skin. He was at Lennox's size now, literally. Seeing the world from his height, seeing him from closer than ever. He made the human turn around to have him face him.

His pet was blushed and panting, his penis was hardened, but not completely erect from what he could tell. He was looking ill at ease and shivering slightly, his arms wrapped around himself, maybe he was cold, no, his body temperature was rather high. Megatron scanned his data for ideas. He moved towards the man who flinched, took him in his arms and started caressing him as he made him lay down. He had deduced Will's shivering was in anticipation for what was to come, so moving on was the easiest way to make him feel more at ease.

-"On your back, bend your knees and put your legs up." He said, Lennox swallowed and did as told, face reddening as he moved into position. The holoform moved to position itself and penetrate him, when the Major said in a shaky voice:

-"W...wait, have you stre..." Lennox frowned. "...stretched me enough? You said you wouldn't hurt me tonight... My lord." He was looking afraid, truly afraid and that pleased Megatron, he smirked. Then he frowned, this was not the plan. Not tonight.

-"Don't worry my dear pet." He said, cupping Will's cheek tenderly, moving his body in position. "I can modify the size of my avatar's penis at will. I'm starting with a small size, you will barely feel it." The human felt unsettled by the attention, but then he realised Megatron was merely doing things the way he liked them to be: well-planned, studied and executed. It was the new belief in Will's mind, even if he had always seen the tyrant as a looser before that.

-"Okay." He said. "I trust you my Lord." William wasn't sure why he had said that last part.

-"Yesss..." Hissed the mech. "Relax, let me pleasure you, pet." For some reason unknown to himself, Lennox did just that. He closed his eyes, feeling a warm limb slide inside his rear, penetrating him in a place he had never explored that deep. He exhaled softly, it was barely painful, the mech had not lied. The holoform started rocking his hips back and forth and Lennox whined and writhed.

-"Touch me please..." He whined desperately.

Megatron complied immediately and suddenly found great pleasure in the reactions his touches elicited in his pet: goosebumps appeared, hair standing on the skin, waves of shivering spreading on his entire body, his breathing was ragged, his moans and little whines delightful. There was power in making this frail but strong being crumble to this. The Lord grinned and made his avatar's limb a little bigger. It made Lennox gasp and look at him.

-"Did... did you just..."

-"Grew a size bigger, yes." The mech stopped moving because his readings of the human were... unsettling, he wasn't sure what to deduce from them as he observed his pet. "Breathe." He said, the insect scoffed and after breathing a little said:

-"Shit..."

-"What's your number, pet?" Lennox scowled before looking away and replying:

-"Five, alright? It... it feels good, even... if it's weird."

-"Elaborate." The man turned his head back to glare at the mech.

-"I've never been... penetrated before. Like I said, I'm a virgin on that side. My lord."

-"I though men used this entrance for pleasure."

-"Some do, yes, some don't. Everyone's different you know." Lennox was glad to slow things down, talking to the mech, he was afraid to loose control, feeling too needy.

-"Then if you're at five, let's continue. I want to make you climax." At that the holoform started moving again, a little more eagerly and Lennox gasped and writhed under it. He was moaning softly, adjusting to the limb's size and getting more and more pleasure from it, when it suddenly grew bigger again. This time it hurt and he whined, body shivering.

-"It... it hurts, it's too big!"

-"Shhht..." Said the mech putting his holoform's lips on William's. The pet was startled and opened his eyes widely, but he let the mech's tongue slide inside his mouth.

Lennox let Megatron kiss him, it felt strange, too normal really, it was warm and moist like one would expect, only it had a strange metallic taste. He was surprise that the mech knew how to kiss, rather properly too. Admittedly, he even enjoyed it. It even made him forget about the pain in his bottom, and the mech kept on slowly sliding back and forth, forcing him to adjust. All the while Megatron's warm hands were all over him, caressing, rubbing, pinching his nipples softly, making him whine and wriggle more and more uncontrollably.

-"What's your number now, pet?" Lennox had to pry his eyes open before he could focus enough to answer this time.

-"Ah... I'm not sure..." He moaned as the mech pinched his nipple again. "Shit!"

-"Do you like that?" Asked his Lord. Will had to blink and stop a second at the sight of the holoform leant over him, one hand playing with his nipple, the other hand holding his hip, while he slid his now normally-sized translucent but very tangible cock in and out of his arsehole, a smug look on its orange and red face. Somehow it aroused Lennox, he felt weird when he realised it and blushed. "What is it pet? What's going through your mind right now? Your readings are spiking." Said Megatron with something like worry on his translucent face, Lennox chuckled.

-"I'm... shit. I'm aroused, you son of a bitch! That's what you wanted right?" The mech grinned.

-"Yes, but what is your number right now?"

-"I'm slowly rising to seven, just keep going my Lord. Please." Suddenly Lennox wanted this to be over with, the mech's gaze on him was intense, so possessive, making him feel something he wanted to avoid acknowledging: that he was starting to crave for his Lord's attention.

-"Yes pet, I will keep going, right after this." Megatron added width to his penis, Lennox groaned, his back arching a little.

-"Aah fuck..." He took deep breaths. "That's... enough for the size enhancements... alright? I feel like I... have a telephone post inside me... for god's sake."

-"I have merely taken a size I deem reasonable for my holoform's height."

-"And your ego!" A hand swiftly moved to Lennox's throat, grasping it tightly, chocking him slightly.

-"Watch it pet." Said the mech, William shivered from head to toe, whimpering softly. Megatron tilted his head, leaning closer to his face. "What is it? Do you like that? Me choking you?" Lennox shook his head no. Maybe he did, but there was no way he was gonna let the mech do this to him.

-"No... I don't." He managed to say in a rough voice.

-"I think you do. Give me a number for that. And be honest or your safeword is gone." Lennox decided that right now he hated the mech more than ever.

-"You surprised me... it's not arousal... it's.. fear. I thought you... were gonna hurt me again." Said Lennox in a faltering voice, praying that the mech would buy it, because it was mostly true.

-"Fine. We'll try that again later." Stated the mech as he released his grip on Will's neck. Then he started moving his newly improved limb and Lennox gasped silently. The stretch was a bit painful, but it felt really good at the same time. It unsettled him, but he began moaning with pleasure again nonetheless.

Megatron started moving a bit faster, feeling like his pace was too slow compared to most of the videos he had seen (and there were a lot of them to extract data from), as expected, his pet's noises of pleasure turned louder, his body started sweating more, leaking fluids from all his pores. Then the mech saw the pre-cum appear on the tip of Lennox's hard-rock member, he smirked and leant his avatar's body to lick it. His pet cursed loudly and exhaled shakily in return.

-"What number for that?"

-"Num... number? Shit... I can't...think... not with... you... ra... ramming in... into me... like this... aaahhh..." Megatron watched, admittedly mesmerised, as his pet's head dropped back and his body arched with pleasure, he could see waves of heat run along his body with his scans.

-"You are reaching your climax already?" Asked the mech a little frustrated.

-"No... it's...just good... just... don't stop..." The mech groaned, sliding both his hands under Will's thighs to lift him up a little and penetrate him at a different angle. He wanted to hit his prostate, it seemed to make all men experience some pleasure, he wanted his pet to experience it in front of his eyes.

-"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Aahh..." For his greatest pleasure, his pet literally yelled with bliss, a surprised look on his face quickly turning into pure lust, obscene moans escaping his delicious lips. Megatron was happy. He could feel his beloved pet climb to his climax, his small body shivering and squirming under his ministrations. He picked up his pace and pushed a little deeper, Lennox gaped and suddenly his readings exploded off the charts. Megatron grinned as he saw the white liquid spurt out of his pet's penis. The proof of his success in giving him pleasure. He withdrew and let the human catch his breath. Caressing his body softly, enjoying the tremors still travelling along his skin.

-"You enjoyed this, pet?" He asked after a while, when the pet's readings were back to almost normal. Lennox glared at the mech, now that he was coming down from his daze, everything was feeling quite different. He had enjoyed it, his semen all over his belly was proof. But he wanted to reply no. Just to _not_ please the mech. He replied:

-"No. You gave me physical pleasure, but I did not enjoy this. No. This... this was rape."

-"You agreed, so this was not rape. Whether you can admit it or not. And if you did not enjoy this, maybe you will enjoy it next time. I'll find a way to please you completely." The promise sounded ominous to Lennox, he started panicking.

-"Next time?! No, this was a one time experiment... We're not doing that again. No my Lord." Megatron grinned.

-"Dear, sweet, adorable pet, we will do this again. First, because there's a lot more things I want to try with you in order to study your reactions to pleasure, second, because you, my dear William, need the touch and the release to stay sane... don't you?"

-"No, I've got my own hands, thank you." The mech chuckled.

-"Not nearly as efficient."

-"Shut up."

-"It is decided, we will keep on studying pleasure together. I'm looking forward to our next session." To his own surprise, Megatron actually meant it dearly. The exhale of resignation Lennox let out, accompanied by a hint of arousal in his body odours, made his grin grow wider. He really liked this pet. A part of him started to hope it could become reciprocal.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Leave me a comment if you did, they make me happy! :)


End file.
